Some things are inevitable
by Miss Barbara
Summary: They both know that they are heading for the inevitable, but who is going to give in first? Please read the warnings!


Title: Some things are inevitable.

Rating: M

Author: Miss_Barbara

Pairings: McShep! Yay, also John/OMC and

Wordcount: 13K+ Which is epic for me.

Spoilers: Very big spoilers for enemy at the gate.

Warnings: Contains some pretty graphic non consensual, but no penetration though, it you that it might offend you, please don't read.

Other: Well, my first real trip in the world of SGA fanfiction! Comments are always nice, and feedback is very much appreciated.

Falling in love was not good, no matter on which planet you are, at least as far as Dr. Rodney McKay is concerned. He had been in love before, with man and woman, because he figured that if you skipped the whole gender-discrimination thing he had more change to get laid. It didn't work out so well.

He hadn't been in love for years, his work and the constant threat in the Pegasus galaxy kept him too busy to get any kind of feelings for other people other than the feeling that the monkeys in his team where complete morons. But he figured that now it has happened again. His heart did a ridiculous little flip every time he was that terrible mop of black hair.

x.x.x.x.x

John had refused to let himself believe that he was in love with a scientist, one with a horrible orange jumper and a bad temper on top of that so he was happy enough to live in denial-land for a couple of years.

No Rodney on his mind, not that ridiculous smirk of that adorable finger snapping, no, nothing at all.

x.x.x.x.x

The city had landed on earth a few weeks ago and Rodney had been busy with repairs and visiting his family and he hadn't seen John once. He tried to convince himself that he didn't miss the man, or his hazel eyes or the stupid jumpy hair that defeated his precious laws of gravity every time, but he had always been a bad liar and he couldn't even convince himself.

Exactly a month after their landing on earth every expedition member was summoned to the SGC. There would be a ridiculous long and boring ceremony for the fallen members of the expedition. Rodney was wearing his finest suit as he made his way to the front of the crowd, the senior staff members always went too the front rows, and his heart did a really weird thing when he spotted a handsome air-force colonel in dress blue's.

"Colonel." he said and his heart did a little flip when John turned towards him and greeted him with a smile. Suddenly listening to hours of speeches didn't seem like such a horrible task. He listened to John, shortly remembering all the fallen men under his command, he listened to Keller about her loses in staff and finally it was his turn to say something about the moron's under his command who had been stupid enough to die, but Zelenka had helped him too find some nice thing too say about every one of them, much too his own relief.

x.x.x.x.x

John had been waiting for Rodney to show up for almost ten minutes now, he was nervous as a teenage girl on her first date and couldn't help but smile when he saw him, complete with a grumpy expression and no idea how handsome he exactly looked in that suit. Suddenly he was called forward too say something about the men fallen under his command and for a second he was lost.

x.x.x.x.x

After that General Landry stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure too announce that we made contact with the furlings a few days ago, friendly, intelligent beings from the milky way. They where more than happy to help us produce ZPM's, in fact, the first three are being finished off and could be brought to the SGC any hour now."

Rodney felt his eyes tear up and frantically blinked to get a clear vision. ZPM's, as much as they could make. That must be what heaven feels like he thought.

"The first badge will be installed in Atlantis so the expedition can make it's way back to the Pegasus galaxy once the city is repaired. The plan is too send a much bigger expedition team back. The current number of personnel is 273 people. The city will leave with a team of close to a thousand. The number of military personnel will triple and the IOA would like to see someone higher in rank than Lt. Colonel be the highest ranking military officer."

Rodney's face fell slightly by the prospect of someone other than John as the senior military officer and he could see that John's mask was back in place, no emotions would go trough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure too announce the promotion from Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard too Brigadier General John Sheppard." John froze in place and Rodney had to practically drag him up the ramp to receive his new stars. He stood next to General Landry, still speechless while the other continued his speech. "The united states air force feels that the duties preformed by Sheppard are far beyond and above the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and even Colonel. Ladies and Gentlemen, Brigadier General John Sheppard."

Rodney clapped his hands like a mad men and felt as proud as a mother who had seen her son doing his first steps. He had the biggest smile on his face as the Colonel, no General took his place besides Rodney.

x.x.x.x.x

John had plenty trouble believing that they promoted him two ranks but when he saw the proud look on McKay's face he could help but also smile, the scientist had been at least partially responsible for this and he made a mental note to thank him later.

x.x.x.x.x

It didn't end after that, lots of people got promotions, Majors Lorne, Jordan and Nelson got promoted too Lt. Col. More people went from Lt. To Captain, from Captain. To Major and god knows what else. Rodney lost track after the fifth one.

After the military came the civilians and Rodney was very surprised to receive The Meritorious Service Cross. He stammered his way trough a thank you speech and went back to his chair. After that the ceremony soon ended and all but jumped on Sheppard to congratulate him with his double promotion. He gave the man a hug and held on just a little bit longer than anyone would be comfortable with, but he did it anyway because he had missed the man.

After that he made a beeline for the food, picking out the best food before he mixed with the crowd, receiving and giving semi-heartfelt congratulations. The only one who took her time congratulating him was Dr. Miko Kusanagi but he quickly brushed her and her puppies-eyes off before making his way over to Sheppard.

x.x.x.x.x

He couldn't but grin when he saw that Rodney walked straight over to the buffet, filling his plate with an amount of food that could feed two platoons. He frowned when Miko stood just a little bit too close for his comfort but he was happy when Rodney walked over to him, staying at his side the entire time.

x.x.x.x.x

They stayed together the whole evening, making small talk with various people and basically just saving each other from awkward conversations with various IOA members. It was late when Rodney announced that he would be going to his apartment, he had still kept an apartment near the base, the SGC paid for it while was in Atlantis and he was extremely happy for it. He didn't like being stuck under mountain. "Yeah." Sheppard said with a sigh. "I'll go find my quarters for the night."

"Wait" Rodney said. "You mean that you have lived in this hellhole for the past month? I have an apartment with a guestroom, you are more than welcome to use it." he offered before he even realized what he actually offered. John's face split in a huge grin and that alone made with worth it for McKay.

"Thanks Rodney! I'll go change in civies, pack some stuff and be with you in a few minutes." He ran off and left Rodney with a tingle of regret in his stomach. He could handle a crush on the man when he wasn't too close. Share a house for the foreseeable future was definitely to close. He kicked against a solid bulkhead door and went off in search for John's quarters.

An hour later Rodney opened the door of his off-base apartment and give John a quick tour. "Kitchen, living room, my office, he said pointing to various doors in the hallway. He walked in too the living room and into and other small hallway. "My bedroom, guestroom and the bathroom." he said. John dropped his things on his bed and wandered off to take a closer look at the apartment.

x.x.x.x.x

John could barely hide his excitement when Rodney invited him to stay over for the time that they where stuck on earth and as he walked trough the apartment, checking out the place he was surprised by how badly he wanted to fit in there, not only in Rodney's life but also see their things mixed together in an apartment.

Surprised by that thought he quickly focused on something else and he was relieved to see that Rodney had nothing in his cabinets, that gave them a safe subject to talk about.

x.x.x.x.x

It wasn't long before he was making a grocery list, McKay knew that his cabinets and fridge where empty but he had never seen the necessity of having anything else than coffee in his house, he usually lived on take-out of food from the messhal at the SGC.

John, apparently liked to cook, well Rodney liked food so he could live with that. They where booth still too hyped up to sleep so Rodney took his too the nearest 24-hour supermarket too do some shopping. He spend that night more on groceries than he ever had before in a whole week. But the promise of great-lemon-free homemade food made up for it.

When everything was placed away he called it a night. He had to work for an other three days before he could get his much needed three weeks leave and he had to be early at the SGC that morning. He would be flown over to Atlantis for the rest of the three days before he would get his final leave, leaving Zelenka in charge who was currently on leave. John, who had much more leave than Rodney has already had 10 days and had three and a half weeks left. Rodney didn't envy him too much, he was pretty sure he would go crazy with boredom as it was.

x.x.x.x.x

Rodney woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon, he rolled out of bed pulling on a shirt before walking over to his kitchen. On the table was a plate with pancakes and John was currently holding a tray which he was filling with crispy bacon. But as good as breakfast looked, John looked even better. "Morning General." he said as he took a few more seconds to eye the man. He was wearing a pair of snug jeans which highlighted his perfect ass, the only other thing was a pair of dog tags. He had a nicely tanned chest without excessive muscle and just the right amount of hair.

At the mention of John's new rank he broke out a huge grin and kept that grin for the rest of their breakfast. Rodney would babble about the new ZedPM's and John would make a casual comment about his new rank. When John stood up too clean the dishes it suddenly struck Rodney how domestic they where, John with his bedhead and Rodney with his grumpy, before caffeine, mood.

Suddenly he stood up, muttering something about SGC and being on time, leaving John behind with a confused look on his face. But he set to work nonetheless and by the time Rodney was running out of the door the kitchen was clean and John was taking a shower, Rodney sighed for a second at that mental image before he shook it off and ran out of the door.

Burying himself in work that day seemed the best course of action. He only stopped for lunch and regular coffee breaks, cursing because there wasn't a coffee machine within his lab. He jumped up when someone came to get him for his flight to Atlantis.

Sighing happily he landed on the east pier a few hours later. The next few days where a blur of drinking coffee, yelling at Zelenka, little sleep and just being happy that he was back in his city. Atlantis also seemed to be happy that he was back and shone her lights just a little bit brighter every time Rodney walked around the halls. Before he realized it Woolsey was in his office and forcing him to take his leave.

He smelled it as soon as he was inside his apartment, someone was cooking dinner. He walked in further, loosing his jacket and other things along the way. It became clear quiet quickly that cooking hadn't been the only thing that had changed. His living room and kitchen where changed, just a few minor things, but it made it feel more like a home.

His land line flickered an annoying red light and he pushed the button for his voice mail.

It was a message from John.

"_Hey Rodney, welcome back. Dinner is at seven, keep clear from everything in the fridge, I'm bringing guests so make sure that you look good."_

That's it, that was the message Rodney though before getting angry. Who did John think that he was, bringing guests in too his house and ordering him to dress nicely. He complained and muttered for a while to no one in particular before walking over to his closet and picked a black jeans and a bright blue dress-shirt. He jousted finished shaving when he hears the door too his apartment open.

"Uncle Me?" Madison voice rings out and suddenly Rodney realizes that there are visitors coming for him. He smirks as he finishes his shaving. He hugs Madison awkwardly before greeting Caleb and finally hugging his sister.

"You should have told me you where where still on earth." she says after they parted but she still looked happy. "It was John who called me a few days ago and invited us to stay here for the weekend." He just hugged her again before John pulled him aside. "I thought that they could use my room, I already borrowed a spare mattress for Madison, maybe I can bunk with you for two nights?" Rodney furrowed his brow and thought about that for a second, John in his bed would be exactly the stuff dreams and nightmares where made off.

"Yeah that's fine." he muttered before getting his attention to Madison who was demanding his attention. He accepted the drawing she made with as much astonishment as he could before handing it off to John who hung it on the fridge.

He and Jeannie talked astrophysics during dinner while Jonn, Kaleb and Madison had more normal conversations. Madison went to bed after dinner and not long after that Jeannie and Kaleb also turned in. They washed the dishes together and Rodney wondered how it would be if they where together, would they steel little kissing and put bubbles on each others nose? He shivered at the thought of such a domestic picture but he was the first to admit that it also had some sort of freakish appeal.

Placing the last plate in the drying rack he suddenly realized who tired he exactly was. He stumbled to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Not long thereafter he stripped to his boxers and fell in bed. He was out cold before John was even in the bedroom.

He woke the next morning to the sound of television, but his sleepy brain provided him with the option that it was probably Madison so he snuggled a little closer to the warm body next too him and went back to sleep.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

John smiled as he heard the television being turned on. A few seconds later he heard Madison sing along with was probably one of her favorite programs. He felt Rodney stir to life and pretended too sleep, but after a few seconds he sighed, snuggled closer and went back too sleep.

They had started the night on opposite ends of the bed but somehow during the night Rodney had snuggled closer to him and now he was like an octopus, wrapped around John. He closed his eyes and wished that they could stay like this forever, sleeping, cuddling, kissing, and just well, being in love. John sighed at that thought, he knew for a fact that Rodney wasn't completely straight but lately he had been in a relation with Jennifer which reduced his changes to zero.

It wasn't for John's lack of trying. The past month's he had brought the man good coffee, chocolate and lately he was even cooking for him, if there was anyway too Rodney's heart it had to be straight trough his stomach. He had made some plans for the next three weeks, casual things that you could do with a friend but that border lined on a date. Luckily he could be extremely dense when it came to things like relations and dating so John figured he would be in the clear.

John didn't want to wake Rodney just yet, he probably had been working full time for the pasts three days so John decided to stay there with Rodney wrapped around him. With nothing else to do he closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep again, enjoying the closeness as long as it lasted.

'some things are inevitable.' he thought before everything went black.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rodney woke-up peacefully from a blissful sleep. It had been some time since he had slept this well and slowly his brain functions came back online. Suddenly he realized that he was wrapped around John, thankfully the man was still asleep so he detached himself from the sleeping man and made his way too the bathroom. Desperately trying to will away his morning wood. He took a quick shower and pretend not to think about John when he quietly came with a grunt.

He walked in too the living and started to lecture Maddie about why exactly the power ranges where such an impossible phenomenon. It wasn't long before John showed up, freshly showered and ready to start another day. He greeted Rodney with a smile and Madison with a hug. After that he went to cook breakfast and Rodney figured that if he kept doing that he would be as fat as his hamster used to be by the end of his leave.

He has fantastic days with his family and somehow John fitted perfectly. He and Kaleb would go do 'something' so he and Jeannie could talk physics. He surprised himself by being sad when they had to leave and promised that he would come and visited before he left for the Pegasus galaxy again.

He was overwhelmed by the amount of things John had planned for their weeks of leave and much to his surprise he enjoyed most of them. He kept bitching and whining as John took him for a run in the mornings but he insisted with a loving pat on Rodney's stomach that it was a necessity.

x.x.x.x.x

Sleeping in Rodney's bed was both the best and the worst thing ever happened to him. Lying there with the other man in his arms he could pretend that it was real, that Rodney liked him as much as he liked Rodney and that it wasn't just a reflex to come and lie close to him.

It felt good to be somewhat part of a real family again, he was happy that at least Kaleb and Jeannie treated him as such and way to soon they left for Canada again so John had to sleep alone again.

He took the man on regular runs in the morning, because even tough they where on earth John knew that if Rodney would let himself go it would be a pain in the ass too get him back in shape again, so he ignored the vocal protests and dragged the man along with him a few time each week.

x.x.x.x.x

John went back to the guestroom once it became empty again and Rodney felt lonely every night, sleep just wasn't the same without John in his bed.

Before he knew it they had three days of leave left and John came walking over with his i-have-a-plan-face.

"Tonight we are going to Club Q." John said and Rodney vaguely remembered that being a gay club. "Guys are easier with the whole quick fuck thing so it will be easier for you too get laid." John said with a wink, but somehow the comment felt forced and besides that, the only one he wanted to fuck was John. He went anyway because if nothing else, he could have a good time.

They danced together, danced with other men and both flirted as if their lives depended on it. Rodney was dancing with this cute, if not somewhat dumb marine that he figured what the hell, a blow-job is a blow-job and he looked around for Sheppard, but the man was nowhere to be found.

Casual touches became kissing and it didn't take long before Rodney was pulling the marine in to the back alley outside of the club. There where backrooms but Rodney figured that he didn't really need that for a quick fuck. His head was pressed against the cold window and his pants was yanked down to his knees. He pressed his forehead against the cool window of one of the backrooms, enjoying the cold feeling against his heated body. Stumbling fingers pushed inside him. He pushed back, stretching himself as much as possible and with a little prep and a lot of lube the Marine pushed inside him.

It burned a little but it was the good kind of burn ad he groaned, trying to ride himself on the mans dick. He opened his eyes and suddenly got a good look of everything what was happening inside the room. John, (JOHN!) was tied to a bed, struggling to get free, eyes wide in panic and screaming around his gag. The man, a big man with loads of muscles was pressing John down, undoubtedly bruising his hips. John's cock was still soft and that was enough for him too know that is was wrong. The sick smile on the bastards face made Rodney gag and suddenly he was moving. Pushing the jar-head Marine away and pulling his pants back on, erection completely gone.

x.x.x.x.x

John was looking for Rodney when a big man walked towards him.

"Are you looking for your friend?" he asked and John nodded in return. "Follow me." the man said and John did.

They went to the backrooms and suddenly he was pushed inside of one, his hands where bound within a few seconds and as soon as he started screaming a gag was pushed in his mouth. With the alcohol in his system it was a lost cause from the start and within a few min minutes the man had him undressed and bound to the big bed, spreading his limps painfully wide.

x.x.x.x.x

He ran inside the club and past the security-moron too the last room in hallway. He slammed the door open and enjoyed the startled look of that asshole for exactly 0.4 seconds before he roared and jumped on top of him.

"John is mine." he roared as his fist over and over again connected with the mans face until he went limp. It wasn't until then that the fog in Rodney's mind cleared a little and he jumped over to the bed. Talking to John in low soothing tones while he quickly removed the gag and bondage gear.

The security guard turned out not to be a real moron as he quietly removed the man from the room and tossed in a few blankets and a some bottles of water before leaving them alone.

John's body was completely limp while Rodney removed the bondage gear and threw it in a the corner of the room, but his eyes screamed at Rodney. Not wanted to spook the assaulted man he sat on the edge of the bed, speaking in low tones to calm the nerves. Just as he was about too ran out of subjects to speak about John hauled him in the middle of the bed and curled himself up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the shacking man and kissed the top of the man's wild hair. He swore that no one would ever hurt John again if it was up to him.

x.x.x.x.x

John didn't realized what was happening until Rodney was freeing him from the restraints and he noticed that he other man was gone. He had no idea how much time went by but the steady tones of of the mans low voice kept him grounded.

It wasn't until Rodney was preparing to stand up that John panicked again, he pulled the man in the middle of the bed and climbed on his lap, feeling safe as soon as the man's broad shoulders and strong arms wrapped around him.

x.x.x.x.x

John sobbed and cried for a long time and when he began to shiver Rodney carefully pulled a blanket around them. He was lost in his own thoughts when John looked up to him, pale with red eyes that screamed defeat.

"I want to go home." he whispered.

Rodney put him back on bed with utmost care and when he didn't move on his own Rodney also dressed him, talking John trough the process so he wouldn't startle him. He held John's hand as they made their way out of the club and John whined when Rodney had to release his hand.

During the drive home Rodney wondered more then once where his protective streak came from, he had never been one for all the sensitive crap, but it scared him that he wanted to do that for John.

His hand kept casual contact with John's while he drove. After an horrible fifteen minutes Rodney parked his car and waited for John to come out, only too realize that that he wasn't moving and probably waiting for Rodney to come and get him.

They made their way up to the apartment, John almost wrapped around Rodney and after that Rodney also was lost. He decided to strip John to his boxers and t-shirt and after quickly undressing himself guided John to his bed. He glanced over to John who nodded quietly and after he laid down John rested his head on his chest, tangling their legs together.

Their sleep was far from peaceful, John would wake up, screaming or crying, bathing in sweet and Rodney would bring him down, rub his back and make him go back to sleep. By the time Rodney had to get up and eat something before he would get a hypoglycemic reaction he was exhausted, but John had been sleeping for a solid two hours which he considered a good thing.

He carefully extracted himself from John as soon as he rolled away John's sleep became restless, he moved and whimpered desperate for someone to hold on too, but Rodney decided that he could do more for John if he didn't go in to shock. Petting the mans ruffled hair absentmindedly while he walked away made him feel less guilty as he made some toast in the kitchen, he added some coffee and fruit and took it back to the bedroom where John lay in the middle of the bed, curled up and the complete opposite of the man Rodney had always thought he was.

He quickly settled with his back against his headboard and pulled John's head in his lap. The man settled right away and Rodney could help but let his fingers play with the thick mop of hair. He scratched the scalp, causing the sleeping man to purr. He only woke up after a few minutes and when he finally woke up enough to open his eyes Rodney only read confusion. Not sure what to do he kept stroking the black hair until John suddenly remembered. Panic, angst, fear and finally defeat flashed trough his eyes until a slipped in place, showing a care-free John.

"I am sorry to have bothered you with my little freak out." he said while he scrambled to get out of the bed. "I'll pack my stuff and leave you alone."

Rodney set his plate on the nightstand and made his way after John who was frantically throwing all of his stuff in a small dufflebag. "I don't want your pity." He growled as he tried to close the zipper. Rodney walked over, ignoring John's screaming body language and grabbed both hands with his own. "I am just a man supporting his best friend trough a bad experience, no pity to be found." he said, voice sounding flat. "Now unpack your bags again because you are not going anywhere."

"Don't put up an act Rodney." John warned with a low voice. "I've been screwed over more times than I can count, please don't do this to me."

The scientist blue eyes flared with anger for a second before he pulled the other man close. "Dammit John, who screwed up your view of people in general?" he whispered while hugging the other man. The generals body was tense for a moment, radiating anger before almost going limp, melting against his own firm body. "Ow John." he sighed as he rubbed lazy circles on the other man's back.

x.x.x.x.x

John woke up and wondered what was happening that was making him feel so good, he slowly realized that it where Rodney's fingers on his scalp and he couldn't hold back a soft purr.

Suddenly he wondered why he was there, why Rodney looked as if John was about to break and it all came back to him.

The next few minutes disappeared in a haze of red until he found himself once again being held and calmed by Rodney and he gave in to the relaxing sensation, melting into the strong body in front of him.

x.x.x.x.x

"Time for breakfast." Rodney chimed after a few minutes. "I know this great breakfast place, they have breakfast around the clock."

"Rodney" John chuckled while he stepped back. "You just had some breakfast." Rodney gave him a look as if that was the most ridiculous argument he had ever heard. "break-fast" he said slowly as if that would explain everything.

It didn't take them long to shower, get dressed and ready to go. They made easy conversation, falling in a familiar banter and both pretended that everything was just fine. The rest of the day was spend watching movies, and just being lazy in general considering that they had to report for duty at the mountain the next morning.

John has made lasagna and Rodney had set the table and he just dove in, only to stop after a few bites. He became very aware of the fact that John was watching him, plate untouched.

"Yesterday." he starts, eyes focused on his food. "You came running in and you said that I was yours." The silent after that statement became awkward very quickly and Rodney swallowed hard. Now it was his time too focus on his plate. "I might think about you that way... in my head." He blushed and avoided eye contact during the next awkward silence. "I might like that." was John's quiet answer, making Rodney look up so fast that he was sure that he just had gotten a whiplash.

"You might?" he repeated, closing his mouth. Only then he noticed that John was also blushing frantically. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway." he sighed as he took his first bite. "It is not like i am relationship material and that became more than obvious yesterday."

"Did it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What I saw was one man abusing an other, I see a man that struggles with that and a whole lot of other problems. I see I man I like spending time with, a strong intriguing man who is occasionally a moron. But when I see you, I see John, I see a man I would like to get the know better, more intimate."

The smile on John's face was one Rodney knew, he knew it all to well and it was a smile that said, 'thanks for the lie, but I am not buying it'. They continued dinner and stayed with safer subjects. after dinner they decided too call it a night, they would report early the next day and there was nothing to indicate that they would have an easy time the coming weeks until Atlantis would take off for Pegasus again.

x.x.x.x.x

The conversation during dinner unsettled John and he wondered why Rodney would lie to him. They didn't touch the subject anymore during the rest of their meal, he helped cleaning the plated and quickly after that he made an excuse to go to bed.

He stood in front of the bed for at least half an hour but the was to scared to climb in it. Finally he decided to sneak in to Rodney's room and lie there on the floor where it would feel safer, gathering his blankets and pillows he made his way to the other bedroom in the apartment.

x.x.x.x.x

Rodney was just about too put his book away when there was a small knock on his door. John came shuffling in as soon as he gave him the clear and was surprised to find the man dragging his pillow and blanket along.

"Can I sleep here?" he asked, indicating a place next to Rodney's bed on the floor. "I'd like to know that I am, uhm, not alone?"

Rodney looked thoughtful for a minute before pulling the blanket away from his own bed, just enough for a person too slip in. "No need to be on the floor when I have a perfectly fine bed." John slipped in to the bed and stayed as much on the left side as possible. Rodney on the other hand rolled over to him and pulled him close. John was tense for a whole of five minutes before Rodney started rubbing his back in lazy circles. He closed his eyes and was asleep in a matter of seconds with Rodney close behind him.

Rodney woke the next morning too the unfamiliar feeling of a hard dick poking in his thigh. John slowly awoke and Rodney was happy to notice that it was still very early. He flipped John on his back and straddled him. He had no idea what was coming over him as he leaned forward and kissing the lips of the now awake man. Strong arms wrapped himself around his neck and he was being pulled close. Slow lazy kisses quickly turned heated and full of passion and it wasn't long before was struggling to take Rodney's clothes off. "God Rodney." he moaned as the man's attention diverted from his lips to his jaw and down to his clavicle. His hands where frantic as he mapped as much of Rodney's body with his hands. His thoughts became incoherent as Rodney kissed, sucked and licked a way down over his chest and stomach, pinches his nipples until John arched up into the touch.

The last of his thoughts disappeared as Rodney quickly stripped him and himself.

"Fuck... Rodney." John his as he felt hot lips closing around the tip of his dick. Clever fingers found a delicious spot right behind his balls while some other fingers played with his left nipple. It didn't take long before John was on the brink of orgasm.

"Oh Rodney, just a little..." he panted, trying to lift his hips, getting Rodney to suck on more than just the tip. He tried to buck his hips up but suddenly the mouth and clever fingers disappeared. John opened his eyes, wondering for a second when exactly he had closed those and searched for Rodney. Said man was rummaging trough his nightstand, obviously looking for something he hadn't used in a while. It wasn't until than that John really saw how hot the man actually was.

Broad shoulders wit a hint of hair on his chest, a comfortable soft belly, slender hips and a killer ass. There was a almost invisible scar on his left thigh, long since healed and John wondered about it when suddenly he was being straddled again. "You are beautiful." John whispered while Rodney sucked his earlobe. Suddenly Rodney was moving again and, fuck, a slick hand wrapped around his and Rodney's cock.

It wasn't long before they had establish a rhythm that worked for them both and he pulled Rodney's lips closer, giving in to the overwhelming urge too taste the man. Soon after that the body about him stilled, all muscles tensed and the dick next to his was pulsing and a warm puddle was forming around his bellybutton.

"Fuck, God, John." Rodney panted as he let go of the dicks, one still hard and red, the other soft and sated. He pants for a few more seconds which felt like forever for John until his mouth, his gorgeous mouth with pouting lips, moved down and started sucking on his dick in earnest. A slick finger traveled over the crack of his hole and John strained all his muscles not to come the minutes one of the digits was pushed into his hole. One finger slowly fucked him until it suddenly pressed down on something and suddenly John was seeing stars and coming so hard he blacked out.

Rodney watched John waking up, smiling at the first blurry signs of awareness. The sun was peaking at full force past the curtains and Rodney knew that he had to eat something very soon, but he couldn't just leave John alone with the inevitable freak-out.

"We don't have too be at the SGC today or tomorrow." he started quietly. "There was some outbreak of an alien-virus, everything is under control but they don't want to take any risks, we where lucky Harriman gave us a call."

A hand in his hair pulled him down for a sweet kiss and Rodney lost the tension in his body he didn't know he had. Their bodies fitted perfectly together and it he didn't know any better he would say that they where made for each other. Except that they weren't and he expected the 'I can sorry, we can't do this.' speech anytime now. Instead that he was pulling closer and John's hands kept roaming over his body and his tongue was mapping out his mouth. Rodney sighed happily when John released him.

"Time for breakfast." they both stated at the same time, causing the both to laugh. There was no tension in the air it wasn't awkward at all. John make pancakes and 'accidentally' spilling some of the flour on Rodney. Said victim was not about to let it go and before they realized they where engaged in a food fight, Flour, grapes, raisins and chocolate chips where soon flying trough the kitchen, causing Rodney to double over laughing, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Let's clean the kitchen, eat and then clean ourselves." John managed to bring out, wiping the last of the tears out of his eyes. Rodney only nodded in acknowledgment as he started to sweep up the fruits from the floor. Trying to avoid looking at the other man as much as possible turned out to be a really good plan. He had streaks of grey in the hair, caused by the flour, and his chest was covered in various red stains, caused by the strawberries he had catapulted.

It took they the better part of an hour to get the kitchen clean again and when Rodney decided it could pas for decent he walked over to John who had started a new batch of pancakes. Standing behind the slightly taller man he wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Snow white" he whispered in the man's ear, causing him too laugh, his whole body shacking with the force of his laughter.

Breakfast was accompanied by goofy grins and lazy occasional touches. Rodney's stomach fluttered happily and suddenly he realized just how screwed he was. Falling in love, okay, being in love with John Sheppard was about the stupidest thing he could do.

"Shower with me?" John asked while he wriggled his eyebrows in they ridiculous way, but there was no way that Rodney was going to deny that request so he was out of his clothes before John had even followed him to the bathroom.

He was pushed against the cold tiles and John took great care in clearing every single bit of his body, kissing it as soon as he was satisfied is was clean. When his body was finally as clean as it possible could be John got some shampoo and started to massage into his hair. His eyes closed and his knees became weak as he enjoyed the sensation of those strong fingers on his scalp. Just as he thought that he was about to fall asleep again the shampoo was rinsed out of his hair and he was as clean as he would ever be.

"John." he breathed, holding the man for leverage as he tried to get his legs working again. When he was sure that he wouldn't collapse he pushed John against the wall, returning the favor and mapping every inch of the man's gorgeous body with his mouth, from his pointy ears to his flat stomach. From his left hand to his right foot. At least he shampooed John's hair, his nimble fingers charting trough the thick black hair. Soon John was moaning and leaning heavily against Rodney. Clearly enjoying the sensation.

It should have been erotic, arousing, two healthy naked man who are taking a shower together, but it wasn't. It stead it was intimate, something only lovers who do, and that scared Rodney more than he was willing to admit. They toweled themselves dry and got dressed. John sat on the couch a little bit lost and Rodney felt an awkward conversation coming from miles away.

"It was nice, and really good." John said, and I would love to have it for the rest of my life, but I love my job and more than that I love Atlantis and I am not willing to take the risk."

The words sounded cold and distant and punched Rodney quite literally in the gut. "I am really sorry you feel this way." he said, his voice tight. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He managed to walk to his office with the last of his dignity intact but collapsing on his chair he gave in to the overwhelming need to draw deep breaths.

He heard John leave two minutes later and walked over to the window, shouting insults from a safe distance to the slowly disappearing man.

He cursed John and himself, he was angry at himself for allowing himself to believe that he ever could be more than a one-night-stand to John.

x.x.x.x.x

John kicked every loose object on his way to the nearest gym. Ronon wasn't around, he was with Amelia or something but damn, he would find someone to kick the crap out. Walking a few blocks he changed his mind, it would easier to go the SGC, the people there would think it would be frustration about not being able to go off-world or something and they would probably help him. He made his way back and took the car he borrowed from the motor pool, he drove faster than necessary back to the mountain, and ran up to his quarters to change for the gym.

He was happy too find Teal's lifting weights, the man glanced him once over and quietly offered him a fight. He gladly accepted and for the next two hours he went at it, mentally and physically draining himself from the emotional stress.

He hated his 'break-up' with Rodney but he hated even more that he thought about it as a break-up. He desperately tried too convince himself that it had just been a one night stand, a meaningless fuck, but he had always been really bad at lying too himself

"Perhaps you should try and talk with Teyla." the big man in front of him offered. "I do not believe that this fight will ease your frustration."

John growled at the man for being right and took a shower before making his way over to the big family quarters, she Kanaan and Torren had been given. Suddenly John's brain noted that the SGC was suppose to be in lock down. Frowning he made his way past the General's office who told him that Rodney had given him a call that morning, asking for two more days which he had granted.

He almost ran to Teyla's quarters now, if anyone could help him sort out the mess in his head it would be her. It was her who opened the door and after one single glance she excused herself and walked with John to his office. He didn't say anything and she didn't ask until they walked in too the small room.

"I screwed up the best thing I ever had." John spat out as soon as he closed the door behind him. He sunk in his usual chair and he almost disappeared, looking like a small vulnerable man.

"I take it you and Rodney took your relation to the next level?" Teyla asked, face clear of all judgment and I made John want to hate her. "Yeah, sort of. Only then I said that it was just a one-time thing and, God!" he yelled the last word as he smashed his fist against a pile of paper on his desk, papers flying everywhere. "The look in his eyes when I told him! It was killing me."

"Do you not desire a relation ship with him?" her voice asked softly and John was pretty that she already knew the answer. "I do, God knows I do, more than anything else in the world." he admitted. "But sooner or later I screw up every relation I have and I love McKay too much to rip that innocence he has apart because I couldn't make it work."

"Is it not Rodney's choice to decide if he wants to pursue a relation with you? It feels to my like you made the choice and didn't ask for his opinion. This does not only concern your heart but his as well."

"I can't, this might hurt like a bitch now, but it will be the best solution in the long run."

"You and I both now that that is a lie John Sheppard." Teyla smiled. "Go back to him and talk, I am confident that you will both find a solution that is more satisfying than this situation."

She gave him an Athosian head-bow-hug before she made her way back to her quarters, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

x.x.x.x.x

Rodney handled the problem like he handled all personal problems. He ignored it and buried himself in a pile of work. He tried to forget how John had touched him while they showered, or how John's lips felt when they had kissed a way down from his ear to his mouth. He repressed a shudder and buried himself in his work again. Somewhere during the day he warmed up some leftover take-out and realized that this was a big waste of a free day. He didn't stop working until he suddenly noticed that John was standing in the room, hidden in a dark corner.

"Don't you have some floozy to fuck?" Rodney lashed out, protecting himself in the only way he knew. He had learned young that the best way to keep yourself save was putting a distance between you and that other person, emotional and physical, all better than letting someone else close.

Hurt flashed in John's eyes for a second before he put a little smile back on. "I prefer to be with you." he said quietly, so he was in no way prepared for McKay's following outburst.

"Fuck you John!" He yelled. "You don't get to do this, you don't get to fucking do this." He barged over too where the other man stood and almost pinned him to the wall with only his body. "you better get your act together _General_" he hissed before walking out of the room, leaving a confused Sheppard behind.

They went back to work the next day, the tension between them was almost visible. The SGC had scheduled for them both a lot of interviews with possible new personnel for the Atlantis expedition in the following days. The day they arrived earlier gave them a change to go trough the files before the actual interviews took place.

John stayed at the SGC while Rodney returned home that night, but it didn't look like either of them had slept when they both showed up the next morning. There was a lot of yelling from Rodney's lab to a steady stream of scientists who where brave enough to face the beast. The marine standing guard in the hallway learned a whole variety of new curses in a matter of hours.

All the interviews took him three days and he needed another whole day more to decide which of the moron was the least incompetent and would be chosen to come with them to the Pegasus Galaxy. He didn't see John a lot, or at all if he was honest and that was perfectly fine with him. He had dozens of missed calls from John every evening but he threw the voice mail messages away without listening to them. When he was at home at night he could at least lick his wounds in peace.

A week after the ending of his leave he flew back to Atlantis and was happy to see that the city was still in one piece, in fact it was a little less damaged and he could be proud off Zelenka, he didn't tell he man that though, his ego was big enough as it was.

He'd been working on the city for almost two months when he could finally report to the IOA that she would be ready to fly back in a week, so they can start stocking food. Rodney was already working on a secret stash of coffee and chocolate, and maybe some porn-magazines, but who cares anyway?

Rodney finished the repairs on the ship and brought several new systems online, systems they could afford to have running with 3 ZedPM's. He still felt a little giddy when he thought about that. A week before they left new and old personnel started to come in, take back their old quarters or claim new ones. He put Zelenka in charge of introductions of new personnel and setting up a rooster for maintenance, repairs and introduction tours.

Rodney was busy avoiding Sheppard the next few weeks, he had tagged his life sign with a special tag that would only show up with his specially modified LSD. It wasn't as hard as he expected it to be. Sheppard spent a fair part of his time flying their city back home and another part training the new recruits for the madness that was the Pegasus galaxy and even he needed to sleep so yeah, Rodney thought he was pretty safe as long as the stayed in lab.

It wasn't until they landed safely back on their home planet that he saw John during the senior staff meeting. He honestly looked like crap Rodney decided but he also decided that he couldn't care less. Which was obviously a lie but no one caught him on it.

Woolsey said a few words and welcomed them back home which was strange because Rodney felt that it couldn't be home to someone who had lived less than a year somewhere, but he nodded and stayed friendly.

He fled as soon as he could after the meeting, hoping to avoid John but it didn't work out, he slid in between the doors of the transporters just milliseconds before they closed.

"Don't do this to us." he said as soon as they stepped out again, following Rodney on his way to his private lab. "If you would just lest me explain, but you have to be a stubborn pig, fine!" The last comment had Rodney spinning around, bumping into John.

"You didn't want this, you like your precious job and the unavoidable hot sex wit ever hotter aliens, I get that , just let me get over it and I'll be fine, just give me some time!" he said before running away to the safe haven that was his lab.

Unfortunately enough John turned up everywhere where he had to be, and always with a good reason and Rodney hated him for it, didn't he see that it took time to fix a broken heart?

They had been back home for several months and re-establish contact with several trading partners, explaining their sudden disappearance and Rodney had been busy all day running trough the city, fixing minor complications when he was finally done and ready to drop. He picked a tray with dinner in the mess before making his way to his quarters.

He was surprised to find the lights already on in his room, John casually sitting on the couch as if he belonged there. The door behind him closed and he heard a click that meant it was locked and suddenly Rodney felt very much like a trapped animal.

"So now you are going to force me?" he snarled, going for defense.

"No" was John's simple answer. "I want you to listen, because I have been an ass, but if I don't break your heart now things will just get worse."

He threw his dinner on his desk and stomped over to the couch. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "How can things get worse for me? I mean, it has obviously been a delightful period for you." he shot out, hating the flinch he saw on John's face.

John stood up, facing Rodney before dropping his cool-guy act, pain became apparent in his face and Rodney had to resist the urge to hug him. "I always screw up relationships." John said as an explanation, "Every girlfriend, occasional college boyfriend and even my fucking marriage. I can't do relations, I break hearts but I couldn't break yours, so I decided that if our relation wouldn't have a change to form there would be less heart to break. Of course I had to be wrong." he sighed. "I am a military commander, I could go to jail for this and God knows that you deserve more than me Rodney."

There was a silence that stretched out for several minutes before Rodney reached out and pulling John in a hug. "You moron." he murmured. "there are always two parties responsible when a relation fails and I am aware of your stupid military and her rules, didn't stop me the first time."

There was a brief kiss before John fled out of the room, leaving a confused Rodney behind.

After that strange meeting things quickly went back to normal, and within a week their team was scheduled for their first off-world mission, making Rodney giddy with anticipation. He had been working on his shooting skills with Ronon and hand-to-hand combat with Teyla. He felt more competent in the field than he ever felt and was more than ready to step trough the gate when Chuck finally dialed it up.

When the event horizon finally settled he bounced after John trough the gate, causing Ronon to chuckle.

The ancient database had indicated that the planet was uninhabited, but 10,0000 years is a long time and apparently some sort of civilization had formed as they where greeted by some village elders a few minutes after their arrival. They talked, made trading agreements, Rodney improved some of their equipment and in the evening there was a big feast which all of them thoroughly enjoyed.

When it started to get dark the team prepared them selves for their journey back, it was almost midnight in Atlantis and since nothing had happened they figured it would be okay to return home early.

"I am very sorry." Fonethos said, the leader of the village, "But it is a tradition that our new trading partners spend a night in one of our pleasure houses, unless they are committed to someone back on their home world." Teyla got a picture from Torren and Kanaan right away but Ronon was happy enough to be seduced by a voluptuous young blond girl "We also have man available if you prefer," Fonethos supplied.

Rodney choose a young boy while John gave in to the charmes of a tiny brunette girl The boy was probably barely legal, but he would do. He pounded in the boy for what felt like hours but it wasn't until he pictured John lying under him that he came with a grunt and John's name on his lips.

He stumbled out of the room while fastening his pants, looking for John but finding Teyla instead.

"I believe it is wise for you to stay with me during the night and wait for John and Ronon to show up so we can go back home." Rodney gave in sighing as he sat on the bench, closing his eyes and tried to think about anything but John having sex with that girl.

Half an hour later another door opened and John stumbled out, followed by the angry brunette. John was trying to hide his erection by crossing his legs and Rodney wondered what had happened. "He has no desire for me to touch him!" He girl whined to one of the village elders "He keeps telling me that his heart belongs to someone else but he refuses to give me proof!"

In a few seconds the mood completely changed and suddenly John was bound to a long pole, standing in front of the village elders. "You betrayed our most sacred of traditions and now you are refusing to explain. That gives us the right to extract the information from you any way we see fit" John gulped and Rodney jumped up.

"I am sure that isn't necessary." he started, standing in front of John. "I think he can tell you why not without all that stuff." he said while pointed to a pile of various implements. "He refused to tell Castany." he elder said, clearly having his doubts.

"John will explain everything." Rodney said, stepping away and suddenly noticing that Ronon was also back with them.

John cleared his throat nervously, his eyes darting from the elders to his team and back.

"Where I come from it is a little complicated." he started "On our planet, in my country it is frowned upon to have a relationship with a person of the same gender. When you are military, like me, it is even illegal and I may end up in prison" The frowns on the faces of the village-elders became deeper, it was clear that they didn't have much problems with same sex relationships which made Rodney silently cheer for them.

"I am in love with a man, I always liked men, but my career made it impossible for me to admit that, it is a survival reflex, it is one of those things that stays with you, so even now, far away from people that could do me harm I still find it hard to admit that I am in love with a man."

Rodney's heart flipped several times over but he refused to let himself believe that John was talking about being in love with him.

The group of elders formed a circle, talking in low hushed tones.

"We accept your explanation even though we don't understand, love should be celebrated and cherished. We do however want you to leave right away and we are asking you, John Sheppard never to return because you broke our traditions."

Ronon swiftly cut the ropes with his knifes and a few minutes later they where on their way back to the gate. It was light again and for a second there Rodney wondered how long exactly the nights where here. He and John both stayed a few meters behind Ronon and Teyla when Rodney suddenly grabbed John's arm.

They where standing in the middle of some green field as Rodney buried his face in the crook of John's neck, waiting for the other man to hug him back, which happened after a full minute. He let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and sagged against the lean body in front of him.

"You should have just told them, Teyla already knows and I have seen Ronon come out of enough supply closets with flushed marines to think that he doesn't really care either, so why make this so hard on yourself?" He felt the other man flush and wondered how deep this defense mechanism exactly was rooted. "We WILL talk about this at home" Rodney promised before grabbing John's hand and holding it all the way to the gate.

They where about half a mile away from the gate when John noticed that Rodney's palm was starting to get really sweaty and his face was a lot paler than usual. "Hey buddy, you okay?" asked. Rodney blinked with wide eyes. "Not really." he wheezed, breaths coming up shallow. "I don't think it is something allergic." He sank to the ground, resting against John's leg. John quickly radioed Teyla and Ronon before opening Rodney' tact-vest, giving him more space to breath.

"We have to get him to the infirmary straight away." Teyla said, Ronon quickly scooped McKay up and started walking again, he wasn't running but John was, he had already dialed the gate and briefed the gate technician who assured him that a med-team was waiting on the other side.

He ignored the way his chest felt funny and he saw Rodney in Ronon's arms, because he didn't belonged there, he belonged in John's arms, and ran after them, straight into the gateroom.

The limp body was already lying on a stretcher, Carson quickly checking him over as he gave the other people orders. "Tell me what happened John." He ordered as they started walking to the infirmary. John quickly told him what happened, his eyes never leaving Rodney's.

"My first instinct would be something in the lube, we all know how careful he is with what he eats. I need some people to get back an collect me a sample."

He heard Lorne give orders for a group of marines to go and collect a sample, but he didn't really care. He stayed next to Rodney as they transferred him to an other bed, as the took loads of blood and somehow trough it all Rodney was squeezing his hand, desperately, as if it was the only thing that kept him alive.

Some of Carson's meds did the trick as he breathing became easier and John relaxed a little himself. People where telling him to move, to wait somewhere else but he ignored them, but he couldn't listen. He only became aware of the world again. Surprisingly strong hands dragged him away from the bed and into a small isolation room. It turned out to be Lorne.

"I can't ask and you can't tell." he started, making Sheppard feel sick, "And frankly I don't really care, it is about time McKay got a hobby, but he has this attraction to things that are going to hurt him so you have to learn to keep your emotions in check, because Caldwell will have you court-marshaled before Rodney will even wake up the next time." he said adding a crisp "sir." on after thought.

"As soon as the docs are finished with him you go and sit with him, I'll take care of other things, but please be careful, I would have to break in a new CO." he joked before turning around and disappearing again, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

He had no idea how long he had been staring at the old ancient wall when his radio beeped.

"Dr. Beckett to General Sheppard."

"John here, come in."

"Hey laddie, Rodney just woke up and he is asking for you, I moved him to a small isolation room, the one next to my office."

"Be there in a sec doc, Sheppard out."

He slid of the bed and slowly walked over to the room where he knew Rodney would be. Opening the door he was greeted by a drowsy Rodney and a busy Beckett. "The marines just came back with my sample, it turns out there where mild traces of orange in the lube Rodney used, nothing severe, he should be fine to go back to his own quarters by the end of today."

"Speaking or sleep John, are you going to your own quarters or would you like me to set up a bed here?" the Scottish doctor asked casually. "You look like you are about to drop, but knowing you, you aren't going to leave Rodney alone here either, so what is it going to be?"

"A bed would be great, thanks doc." he answered as he suddenly felt how tired he really was. Minutes later a bed was rolled in and placed next to Rodney's.

Rodney, who was barely awake he entire time John was there, clung to his hand with a surprising amount of strength.

"Thanks." he whispered as he let go of John's hand for a second so that the other man could strip too more sleep-friendly close. When he was is own bed Rodney's fingers laced with his straight away and with a small smile on his face he fell asleep.

x.x.x.x.x

Rodney felt a whole lot better when he finally woke up. He stretched himself slowly until he noticed that his right hand was captured. He suddenly panicked because Sheppard was holding his hand in the damn infirmary, open minded or not, this was probably not so very good for his career. He frantically tried to shake off the hand and was completely ready to pretend nothing happen when he finally noticed that they where alone.

John woke up and slowly opened one eye. "Good to see that you are feeling better." he murmured before turning around and fell asleep again. Rodney on the other hand had never been so awake in his entire life and decided to bother Carson.

He yelled in his radio for several minutes until the Scot came in with an army of nurses.

"Good, your voodoo healed, now let me go." he said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Carson sighed and send the nurses away.

"Aye, I am afraid I can't do that laddie, you had a wee bit of an allergic reaction and I want to keep you here at least the rest of the day."

"Come on Carson, I am fine! At leas give m some coffee, or my laptop because you know, a man of my brilliance bores twice as fast as you normal stupid people so you better give me something to do." he huffed.

The doctor just smiled at him: "How about you catch up on some sleep, I know for a fact that you have been very busy lately and your bloodpressure is trough the roof." he patted Rodney's legs and walked out again, instructing the nurse by the door not to let him go.

Rodney huffed and puffed but finally gave in and lied back down. He was tossing and turning until suddenly there was movement from John's side. Their beds where pushed together, creating a big one. He climbed back in his bed and pulled Rodney close. "Sleep." he murmured before he fell asleep again.

The grumpy man shrugged and gave in, sleeping was better with a warm body next to you anyway.

x.x.x.x.x

The next thing John knew he was being woken up by a furiously blushing Colonel Lorne.

"Sir..." the young man said. "Colonel Caldwell just came in from earth, there are pressing matters that he needs to discus with you, I figured that it would be better if I would come and get you." He turned his eyes away before walking out of the room.

"Thanks!" John shouted. "I'll be there in five!" as he was dressing himself as fast as possible. Pushing his hair in some sort of order he took a big mouthful of the present mouthwash and ran out of the room to the conference room.

x.x.x.x.x

Rodney felt suspiciously alone when he woke up again, the clock on the wall told him him that it was four in the afternoon which meant that he had slept for an other four hours. He was just about to yell for a nurse when Carson came in.

"It is good to see you awake lad." he said and he preformed a number of small tests. "I think you are ready to go!" He handed Rodney a clean set of clothes and left him alone again to get dressed.

He sneaked out of the infirmary even though he was free to go and decided to go and find John. The man was nowhere to be found when suddenly the city's speaker system came online.

"Hello Members of the Atlantis expedition, this is Richard Woolsey. We have an announcement to make for the entire city so we request that everyone will gather in the messhall, that means everyone who can leave their post of course, If you are not able to attend, right after the announcement is made in he messhall there will be an e-mail to every member of the expedition. Meeting is in 15 minutes, Woolsey out."

He slowly made his way to the familiar messhal, laughing at new personnel that got lost and silently greeting old friends, letting them know that he was fine again.

The place is fairly crowed and he makes his way to the front, because he spotted John, next to Woolsey. He gets a short nod before the both of them step on the table.

"Welcome everyone." Woolsey started and waited for everyone to become quiet. Rodney noticed that John was uncharacteristically tense and wondered what the damn announcement was about.

"As most of you know the expedition is given one set of rules and laws to make sure that there wouldn't be any confusion, we also took the American rule about homosexuality."

Woolsey's eyes searched the crowd and for a minute Rodney's heart froze, they couldn't send John back to earth, did they find out?

John stepped forward.

"We had a brief visit from Col. Caldwell this afternoon, the American government is planning on repelling DADT but wants to run a test first. They have decided that the Atlantis expedition will be the place to preform that test."

He cleared his throat as he searched out Rodney's eyes for a second.

"This means that as of today everyone in the military on Atlantis is free to practice what ever sexuality he or she prefers."

The entire crowd was quiet for a few seconds before someone started clapping. Soon everyone was clapping, yelling and whistling and from the Corner of his eye Rodney saw two marines kissing each other.

He gave the men a thumbs up and was rewarded with a goofy grin.

When everyone was finally quiet again John continued. "Colonel Caldwell" he said with a small nod in the man's direction. "Will be stationed here for the next month to see how the transfer is going. Any comments, complaints and other things are for him. That being said there is sort of a personal announcement I want to make."

He turned to the scientist and he was pretty sure that the blush on the Pilot's cheeks wasn't an light effect. "I am in love with Dr. Rodney McKay." he said, causing Rodney's eyes to go wide and the people to whisper. "He is funny, loyal and has a fucking gorgeous ass." He jumped of t

"This means that as of today everyone in the military on Atlantis is free to practice what ever sexuality he or she prefers."

The entire crowd was quiet for a few seconds before someone started clapping. Soon everyone was clapping, yelling and whistling and from the Corner of his eye Rodney saw two marines kissing each other.

He gave the men a thumbs up and was rewarded with a goofy grin.

When everyone was finally quiet again John continued. "Colonel Caldwell" he said with a small nod in the man's direction. "Will be stationed here for the next month to see how the transfer is going. Any comments, complaints and other things are for him. That being said there is sort of a personal announcement I want to make."

He turned to the scientist and he was pretty sure that the blush on the Pilot's cheeks wasn't an light effect. "I am in love with Dr. Rodney McKay." he said, causing Rodney's eyes to go wide and the people to whisper. "He is funny, loyal and has a fucking gorgeous ass." He jumped of the stage and kissed Rodney. There was a small group of people clapping but the kiss was everything Rodney wanted and ever needed, so he didn't care.

Caldwell stepped on the table and continued to say some things, something about racism and punishments but Rodney was floating around on a pink cloud.

After a few minutes there was more clapping and people started moving away, but Rodney didn't move, he just stood there, next to John and probably smiling like an idiot. Some people avoided them, some people congratulated them and for a little bit Rodney felt like he had just married.

x.x.x.x.x

John couldn't help but giggle when he had a completely zoned out Rodney next to him. The whole 'I love Rodney' speech had been kinda improvised but he figured that he should be an example for the rest of the military people. And Rodney? He was totally okay with that.

They went back too John's room, Rodney following him blindly, lost in some sort of trance John figured as he opened the door. Grabbing the man by his shirt John pushed him on the bed, growling before climbing on the bed himself.

"In case people didn't see that, I need to put my mark on you." he said before he lowered his head and his lips latched on a spot an inch or two under his neck. He licked, bit and sucked until there was a purple mark, standing out on Rodney's pale skin.

Suddenly strong arms pulled John in for a kiss and Rodney desperately tried to rub his body against John. "Please, John, _please_" he whimpered and he wouldn't give in. "Naked, please." he begged and John agreed. Desperately pulling on clothes he managed to get them both naked with minimal damage to their clothes.

"I'm going to fuck you." John murmured against Rodney's lips as his fingertips trailed over the pale chest, circling nipples and tickling his sides. Rather than answering he opened his legs wide, and started searching for some sort of lube with one hand while the other remained tangled in John's hair. Finding a tube of what he hoped was lube he sighed in relief and slapped in John's stretched out hand.

Rodney sighed in anticipation as he heard the cap of the bottle snap opened and seconds later a finger pushed in him. It barely stretched him and after a few seconds he planted his feet flat on the bed and tried to rock in too the single finger. The finger disappeared and quickly got replaced by two fingers and that was slightly better.

By the time Rodney tough he might implode John removed the two fingers and Rodney was done with prep. "Damn John, just fuck me, you have a dick, you know where it goes!" he shrieked, earning him a chuckling. He looked down to see John kneel between his legs, than he lifted his knees and almost folded Rodney in half, but thank god, Finally he pushed in and the stretch burned.

Rodney groaned and tried to get some leverage so he could push his ass back, so he could finally be completely filled, but being folded meant that he had no leverage what so ever and he just had to wait until John was done.

But the time John was all the way in Rodney was panting and writhing, sweat dripping of his face and pulling in his bellybutton and still frantically trying to move.

John just held still for seconds, balls resting against Rodney's ass before he pulled almost out again, causing Rodney to beg more. Suddenly he slammed back in, setting a hard pace, making Rodney grab his cock, jerking off in the same rhythm as John was trusting and finally he came. His body arched of the bed and all his muscles clenched as he rode wave after wave of pleasure. Somewhere in the middle of his orgasm John also came, pumping his seed in Rodney before moving and collapsing next to Rodney, unable to move.

"Some things really are inevitable." he slurred, brain clouded with sleep before he pulled Rodney to his chest, kissing him one last time before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
